1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of bicycles and more particularly to bar ends which can be attached to the extreme ends of straight handlebars to enable multiple modes of riding the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The first chain and pedal driven bicycle was produced around 1890. Since then bicycle design has undergone many different technological changes. For example, the first bicycles were made of steel tubing, which although strong is quite heavy, whereas today, bicycles are more typically made of aluminum and even titanium tubing because of their light weight. Also, the first bicycles had no gearing while today, bicycles with twenty-one gear ratios (also called speeds) are commonly available. The purpose of gearing is to allow riders to handle different conditions encountered en route. Low gears are used for climbing while high gears are used for going down steep hills and for speed on level terrain.
Handlebar design has also undergone some significant changes. The first handlebars curved back from the steering post towards the rider. This made the rider assume an erect (sometimes called the "sit up and beg") position. However, in this position the rider presents a large frontal area which produces great wind resistance.
As bicycle racing became more popular drop handlebars became more popular. These handlebars have a lower U-shaped loop. They force the rider to adopt a hunched position over the handlebars (also called the tuck position) thus lowering wind resistance and enabling the racer to apply more force to the pedals. However, it is tiring to hold this hunched over position for long periods of time. To relieve fatigue riders sit up and place their hands on the cross bar which is higher than the U-shaped loop.
Nowadays, mountain biking has become popular. The mountain bike, while still lightweight, is sturdier than the racing bicycle and is designed for off-road riding. It has more rugged tires so that it can traverse mountain trails as well as pavement. The typical mountain bike has a straight across handlebar which forces the rider to assume the erect position which is good for a variety of different off-road conditions. However, the straight across handlebar does not provide the flexibility to allow the rider to adapt his riding position to the other terrain that is encountered on a typical on-road bike ride. The straight across handlebar does not allow the rider to adopt the aerodynamic, tuck position necessary to lower wind resistance when climbing, going downhill or racing. Neither does the bar end which attaches to the end of the straight handlebar and extends forward and inward.
So today when a person wants to buy one bicycle for general use, or to fulfill several purposes, he or she is faced with a variety of choices and compromises. If a person does not need speed he or she may purchase a standard bike with backward curving handlebars. The person will ride in maximum comfort but may sacrifice the ability to ride at maximum speed. If a person enjoys riding fast he or she may purchase a racing bike. However, if a person wants to ride on mountain trails, purchase of a mountain bike is indicated. A mountain bike is quite useable around town but its straight across handlebar means that the person will sacrifice the ability to ride at maximum speed and the ability to ride in maximum comfort. One bar end available for the mountain bike is one that extends forward and inward. This bar end is good for rugged and difficult off-road riding with steep terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,220 (see FIG. 7) has been issued for another type of auxiliary handlebar. This handlebar comprises a main body having a spherical connection portion designed to fit securely over one end of the handlebar of a bicycle. The main body extends in one direction to form a hollow curved rod with a tapered joint in the opposite direction to form a straight rod. The tapered joint is provided with a through hole and a communicating cavity. A rotatable rod is adjustably fastened to the tapered joint.
The majority of the bikes made and sold today are of the mountain bike type, but many riders use them for on-road riding. They come with a straight handlebar and the only option for greater riding flexibility when adding to the ends of the straight handlebar is a bar end that extends forward and inward. There is no "drop" position.
What the industry needs is a handlebar which will enable riders to choose, at will, an erect position for maximum comfort; a crouched down position for maximum speed; an aerodynamic position for handling wind, climbs or going down steep hills; or a crouched down position with arm support. Development of a bar end which could accommodate all these riding positions would represent a great improvement in the field of bicycle bar end design, would make the mountain (or cross or hybrid) bike a much more flexible vehicle, and would satisfy a long felt need of the bicycle riding public.